


I Thought You Were Just Shagging

by Crowquill_Scribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowquill_Scribe/pseuds/Crowquill_Scribe
Summary: Harry has done a fantastic job convincing everyone that he and Draco are just shagging.  But, what happens when he's so convincing that Draco gives up on ever having a future with him and moves on?





	1. Harry Potter

"I thought we were just shagging," Harry declared while trying to catch his post-orgasmic breath.

Malfoy paused for a moment before responding in a tone that could only be described as careful indifference. "We are, but it's been six months. I just didn't know if you felt differently now."

It had indeed been six months - six months of quick shags in empty classrooms and dark alcoves, six months of down and dirty fucking that fulfilled every wet dream that a full-blooded adolescent boy could ever fantasize about. In essence, it had been six months of the best sex Harry had ever had. It was no secret that the two of them were shagging and the school seemed oddly accepting of them. However, Harry had made it perfectly clear to everyone from the beginning that the nature of their relationship was entirely physical, even going so far as to taking numerous other lovers to prove his point. Although none of the others compared to Malfoy and he found himself far more interested in being with the blond than with anyone else, he didn't dare stop seeing the others, knowing intuitively that the student population would be far less accepting if they thought their Saviour was doing more with the former Death Eater than simply using him for sex. 

When Harry thought about pursuing an actual relationship with Malfoy, he was immediately bombarded with images of disapproval from friends, parental figures, role models, and the public. He imagined the loss of his two best friends, the invasive _Daily Prophet_ articles, being swamped with Howlers from strangers who felt they had a right to run his life, and the end of his peaceful existence as he knew it. Harry shuddered. He enjoyed the time he spent with the blond, and not just because of sex. He found the Slytherin to be witty, funny, smart, and surprisingly tender and caring. Harry found himself intrigued by every aspect of Malfoy that he encountered, but he had always been careful to keep an emotional distance; no matter how potentially perfect Malfoy was for him, the price of falling for the gorgeous and challenging Slytherin was just too high for Harry to pay right now.

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I like things as they are. No point in fixing something that isn't broken or trying to make this into more than it needs to be."

Harry thought he saw a flash of disappointment cross Malfoy's features before his mask fell back into place.

"Sounds good to me. If that's the case, I'm getting one more mind-blowing shag in before I let you leave." With that, Malfoy reached for Harry once more.


	2. Ron Weasley

"I thought you were just shagging," Ron managed to get out between bites of food. In one hand was a turkey drumstick and in the other was a pumpkin pasty. The redheaded eating machine alternated between both hands at a rate that was almost imperceptible to the naked eye. Harry watched the scene in fascinated horror.

"We are."

"Then why does it matter how I treat him?"

Ron was the one who had started the fight earlier that day. He had goaded Malfoy with Death Eater taunts and insinuated that Malfoy was a murderer and rapist under Voldemort's rule. The blond had shown remarkable restraint, but when Ron made a comment about Narcissa Malfoy being a whore who had been passed around to all Death Eaters, wands had quickly been drawn and a full-on Slytherin versus Gryffindor battle had erupted outside the Great Hall. It took the Headmistress and all four Heads of House to attain a ceasefire.

Many combatants were carted off to Madame Pomfrey and spent the afternoon in her care. Some would remain there until morning, but Ron had been lucky enough to be released in time for supper. Hermione had taken the opportunity to chastise him for starting the brawl by provoking Malfoy, but Harry had remained eerily silent. He had been shocked and offended by the remarks Ron had made, but he didn't know why he cared, nor could he find the strength to defend his lover too vehemently. His loyalty to his best mate was far too ingrained for him to dare challenge him. Even his mild protests had brought out Ron's irritation.

"What has your knickers in a twist this time? It's not like you've ever cared when I hexed or insulted the Ferret."

This was indeed true. In the past, even though he had asked both Ron and Malfoy to at least behave civilly towards each other, he had never interfered when they fought. In truth, he knew that Malfoy had made an honest effort to avoid any confrontations with Ron, but Ron seemed incapable of not antagonizing the Slytherin. At times, it almost felt like Ron was testing his boundaries, as if to prove that he would always be more important to Harry, no matter how good a shag Malfoy was. Yet, even though he knew that the large majority of their confrontations were Ron's fault, he had never defended his lover, either in public or in private.

"If he's nothing more than a meaningless shag, then why do I have to play nice? It's not like he's going to be around for the long haul. You're never going to choose him over me."

Even though he had said something similar to Malfoy on numerous occasions, Harry didn't know why Ron's words made his stomach turn. He decided to blame his loss of appetite on Ron's prodigious display of food consumption prowess.


	3. Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor smut

"I thought you were just shagging," Ginny mumbled into Harry's mouth between kisses.

Harry's fingers, which had found their way into her knickers and were stroking her soft wet heat, stilled. "What?"

They were hidden in a dark alcove together, one of Harry's favourites for entertaining his lovers. It had been a while since Harry had spent any time with Ginny; although Ginny had her own fair share of boys to fool around with, they still sought each other out on occasion. Although sex together was enjoyable, for Harry, it certainly didn't compare with the bone-liquifying intensity of sex with Malfoy. However, they were good friends and it was nice to know that they wanted nothing more from each other than stolen moments in the dark. 

Ginny's lips moved from his mouth to his jawline and continued to nibble. "Malfoy. I thought you two were just shagging."

"This is really not the time to be bringing him up." As if to prove his point, Harry thrust two fingers deep inside, drawing a surprised gasp from her and causing her to spread her legs wider to give him better access.

Ginny pulled away slightly and threw her head back in pleasure as the fingers continued to pump in and out of her while a thumb rubbed against her clitoris and lips suckled on her exposed nipple. "Sorry. It's just that he just walked by and I think he saw us. He looked right at me as if I had ripped his heart to pieces before he turned around and ran away. You may need to recast that Notice-Me-Not."

As Ginny's words registered, Harry's fingers stilled once again. Ginny, who had been approaching her climax, whimpered in frustration when he released her nipple and pulled his hands out from under her skirt. Harry couldn't figure out why that had been such a mood killer.


	4. Cho Chang

"I thought you were just shagging," Cho replied, "So, what's it to you what I want with Draco?"

Harry tried to shrug nonchalantly. "I'm just looking out for you."

He had seen Cho and Malfoy in the Library, their heads bent over the same book, giggling and whispering into each other's ear. He didn't know why the sight had bothered him, but he had immediately felt the need to find out exactly what the two of them had been discussing. Harry had never been one for jealousy before, particularly where Malfoy was concerned, but then he had always been the one with other lovers and not the Slytherin. He managed to convince himself that he was more protective of his ex-girlfriend than he was jealous. 

Cho rolled her eyes. "Bollocks. We didn't end well and you've never said a word to me since. Don't try to convince me that this is about me and not Draco."

Harry scowled. "Since when have you called Malfoy 'Draco'?"

Cho sighed, "I've always called him Draco. He's a good friend and we get along famously. I tell him things I've never told anyone else and he does the same with me. I think he's bloody brilliant and I absolutely adore him."

Harry's scowl deepened. "Even when you and I were together? Why didn't I know this?"

"You would have if you had bothered to really get to know either of us instead of simply buying into your Gryffindor prejudices and burying your head in Ron Weasley's arse." 

Harry glared at his ex but considered her words. Had he really been so biased by the opinions of his friends that he never gave other people a fair chance? Was that why it never worked out with Cho? Was that why he was terrified of standing up for Malfoy? He knew he cared about the blond much more than he let on, even to himself; his insistence to all and sundry that they were only shagging was an extreme reaction to hide his true feelings. By letting his fear and prejudices rule him, was he dooming his relationships before they even start?

Cho paused for a moment, her expression softening when she saw Harry look down in shame and guilt. Despite Draco's assurances that this was how they both wanted things, she didn’t approve of how Harry was treating her dear friend. She knew Draco well enough to see that he cared more for Harry than he was willing to admit and could see how badly the Gryffindor was hurting him. However, she didn’t want to make things harder for them either. She hoped that they would one day find their way together, but Harry was so oblivious that he needed all the help he could get. 

"Don't worry. No matter how fond we are of each other, and no matter how fit I find him, nothing will ever happen between us. Unlike you, who'll shag anything that moves, Draco is a faithful Beater for the other team."


	5. Luna Lovegood

"I thought you were just shagging," Luna said dreamily. She never once looked at Harry as she continued to feed apples to the thestrals. Ever since Harry had joined her that first time, he frequently accompanied her on her feeding trips, finding the task a good respite from the stress of his life. Luna's eccentric ways provided Harry with entertainment and distraction. 

"We are, but something feels different. I've been thinking about what it would be like to try a real relationship with him."

Harry found that he couldn't completely fool himself any longer. Ever since Malfoy had mentioned it, he had found himself wondering if he wanted more. Recent interactions with his friends have shown that Malfoy obviously meant more to him than simply a casual shag and he was beginning to wonder whether he should find out exactly how much more. Would he regret it if he never even gave them a chance?

Luna watched Harry speculatively. "Are you certain? You have Wrackspurts flying all around your head."

The 'brave' Gryffindor hesitated. "No, I'm not certain. I'm concerned about the backlash and the way Ron and Mione will react. Thanks to _The Prophet_ , the public likely won't be too kind either. I'm worried about whether my House would accept him or turn against me instead. I also think he saw me with Ginny and I don't know if we can get past that. I know we had an understanding that we were just shagging, but knowing it and seeing it are two very different things."

As Harry listed all the reasons why he had denied his feelings for Malfoy in the first place, he began to panic. This was why he never wanted a relationship with the blond; it was better to tell everyone that the Slytherin meant nothing to him beyond the occasional shag. How would the world ever accept the Saviour of the Wizarding World being in a relationship with a former Death Eater? What would he do if he lost his family and friends? Was _Malfoy_ really worth all that?

"Well, Draco doesn't have Wrackspurts, he's certain. You should take care of yours before you make your decision. Otherwise, you might end up hurting him, more than you already have. Would you like to borrow my Spectrespecs?"


	6. Pansy Parkinson

"I thought you were just shagging," Pansy Parkinson smirked, resplendent in her elaborate ball gown, "Isn't that what you enjoy telling Draco? Repeatedly?"

Harry didn't answer, nor did he tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Malfoy looked particularly breathtaking in deep blue formal dress robes that brought out the silver in his eyes. He was surrounded by no dearth of suitors at the ball, the most persistent of which appeared to be Justin Finch-Fletchley. The Hufflepuff had been hanging off Malfoy all night, feeding him hors d'oeuvres or holding him too close while they danced. More than one goblet had broken through accidental magic as Harry watched his rival making progressively more successful moves on his lover.

Had he waited too long? Luna had warned him to be certain before he asked Malfoy for a relationship, so he held off to ponder things further. He had been oscillating back and forth on the decision for weeks, constantly coming up with reasons why one choice or the other was a bad idea. That was why he hadn't asked Malfoy to be his date for the ball, preferring to escort Ernie Macmillan while the Slytherin attended stag. Harry had no idea how Malfoy felt when he heard through school gossip, but the Gryffindor suspected he found out around the time when the blond seemed particularly unavailable for a few days. Harry hadn't understood the repercussions of that decision until he saw all the blokes swarm the seemingly available Malfoy that night. The beautiful blue angel could have been his, but instead, he was stuck with a forgettable date while the one he couldn't tear his eyes from was being taken from him.

Despite not having come to a decision, Harry had continued to shag the Slytherin as if nothing had changed. Granted, that was probably not what Luna meant when she warned him to say nothing until he was certain in order to not hurt Malfoy, but Harry couldn't stay away from the delectable blond, which should have told him something in and of itself. Neither mentioned his encounter with Ginny and, if Malfoy seemed quieter and more distant, Harry pretended not to notice, preferring to _not_ make his house proud and take the cowardly route. 

Now, it appeared he was paying for it. The sight of Finch-Fletchley all over Malfoy in a quiet corner of the ballroom had been too much. As soon as he saw Finch-Fletchley with his hands on the blond's hips, pulling him close as he licked and nibbled on the shell of his ear, Harry began to seethe. He knew he had no right to be jealous but he couldn't help it. The blush and delicate smile that graced the patrician features of the Slytherin, a blush that Harry had once inspired, caused his magic to react violently.

When the two disappeared from the ballroom, Harry grabbed his map and cloak and followed them to Myrtle's loo. When he arrived, he watched with brokenhearted horror as Finch-Fletchley shagged Malfoy on the bench. Was this how Malfoy had felt when he saw him with Ginny? Naked as the day they were born, Malfoy submitted beautifully and completely to his lover, writhing under him as Finch-Fletchley continued to draw delicious moans and gasps from soft pink lips. Harry had once been able to elicit such sounds and reactions from a completely open and unguarded Malfoy, but he realized with dawning clarity that it had been a long time since Malfoy had been this free with him. Without Harry having even noticed, Malfoy had been slowly pulling away from him. Malfoy was truly the perfect bottom; it was just too bad that Harry didn't realize it until he was no longer _his_ perfect bottom.


	7. Neville Longbottom

"I thought you were just shagging," Neville commented as he potted the mandrake plants in Greenhouse 3. Harry sat on a stool nearby and watched him work. He was supposed to be helping but ended up doing more harm than good, so Neville gently implied that Harry would be more helpful if he remained seated on the stool a few feet away.

"And, aren't you shagging other people as well? Like Ginny?" Harry didn't bother to correct him. Since he and Ginny had been caught by Malfoy in that alcove months ago, Harry hadn't so much as snogged anyone else. Every time he tried, a memory of Malfoy cumming with Finch-Fletchley buried deep inside him would pop into Harry's head and he would lose all interest in continuing. 

"So, why are you acting like a jealous, jilted lover every time you see Malfoy with Finch-Fletchley?" Neville continued, "If you two have an understanding that you're both free to see and shag other people, then why do you have such a problem with them? You seemed to be just fine when you were the one who was shagging anything that moved."

Harry frowned at Neville's description of him. Nevertheless, he explained himself to his friend.

"Draco has seemed increasingly distant lately. A couple of months ago, I think he tried to make things more permanent and serious between us, but I refused out of fear. It got me thinking, though, and I began to wonder what a real relationship with him would be like. Before I could figure out what I wanted, he started seeing Finch-Fletchley. Now, he's spending more and more time with him and seeing me less and less. I feel like I missed my chance."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know what to say. If I tell him I want a relationship now, he'll just think I'm being possessive and will go back to the way things were before once Finch-Fletchley is out of the picture. He's going to ask why I didn't want him before."

"Would he be right? Do you only want him because someone else does? You have to admit, you couldn't decide until you had a little competition. It's pretty coincidental timing."

Harry paused to consider Neville's point. "No, I wanted him before, but I couldn't get past the fear of everyone else's reaction. I guess I'm the cowardly lion of Gryffindor. But, seeing him with Finch-Fletchley made me realize there's worse things to fear than losing my friends and public goodwill. I may end up losing _him_."

Neville thought quietly for a moment. "You know, Malfoy and I talk sometimes."

Harry looked up at him sharply, surprised at the pronouncement. 

Neville shrugged. "Potions and herbology go hand-in-hand, so we meet up unavoidably quite frequently. We'll never be best mates or anything, but we chat sometimes."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"Anyone with eyes can see that you and Malfoy have always been inexplicably drawn to each other. When you started shagging, you both went into this with your eyes wide open. Malfoy clearly wanted more from you, but he knew you weren't ready, so he never pushed. It wasn’t like he was pining away for you from the sidelines, but he was a lot more discreet. He told me he was happy to have any of you at all. He was willing to wait to see if you would ever want to give him more."

"You, on the other hand, were so insistent about your fling being meaningless, so adamant about shagging others to not appear exclusive, that you seemed desperate to convince anyone within earshot that you will never have any real feelings for Malfoy. I guess you finally managed to convince Malfoy himself."


	8. Hermione Granger

"I thought you were just shagging." Hermione said with a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Not even that now," Harry responded despondently. "Draco said something about things not being enough for him as they are. Finch-Fletchley is apparently offering him a relationship; he wants to be his boyfriend. Now that someone is giving him everything, Draco doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"Well, what did you expect? Here you are, treating him like a dirty little secret that you're ashamed people will discover, while Justin treats him like a king. You told everyone who would listen that he was nothing but a meaningless shag, your whore in essence, while anyone with eyes can see how much Justin adores him. You look at him with disinterest, Justin lights up when he walks into a room. Why would he stay with you?"

Harry quirked his eyebrow in an unintentionally Malfoy-esque manner. "Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not," Hermione denied. "But we've been getting to know each other because you asked him to be nicer to us. Neither of you were in the wrong; you weren't ready for anything serious and Malfoy was clear on that. If he wanted more but was willing to settle for what you could give him, that was his choice."

"So why did he end things? It was working out just fine!"

"When he wanted more, he was absolutely right to let you go. What he wants now has changed. He wants a real relationship now more than he wants to be your casual shag on the side and Justin is giving him that. You should let him go as well, let him find someone who will love him the way you can't."

Harry kept his eyes on the floor as his upper lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. "But, what if I _can_ love him? I never even got the chance to try."

"Malfoy is in love with you, Harry, but he's a Slytherin," Hermione replied, "He's all about self-preservation and you've strung him along for long enough. You can't be surprised you lost him."


	9. Colin Creevey

"I thought you were just shagging."

Harry stared straight ahead, refusing to look Colin in the eye. He was absolutely humiliated by what happened. He had invited his biggest fan to his room for a mindless romp, hoping to forget the Slytherin who dominated his thoughts. When they were both lying naked in his bed, Harry became increasingly uncomfortable. He had never deemed Draco important enough to bring back to his room; a quick and dirty shag in a classroom or empty alcove had been good enough for him. Now, it just felt wrong to have someone else in his bed. 

When it came time to perform, Harry found his cock completely uninterested. Not being erect enough to top but too embarrassed to send Colin away, he told his would-be lover he preferred to bottom. The feeling of wrongness increased, as Harry had always refused to bottom for Draco and now he would be doing it for the first time with someone else for all the wrong reasons. 

As Colin prepared him, Harry couldn't bring himself to relax unless he closed his eyes and pretended it was Draco. On his fours, legs spread wide, Harry imagined that the tongue laving his entrance and working its way into his tight ring of muscle belonged to his snarky Slytherin. In his mind's eye, he pictured Draco spreading him open tenderly, stabbing his tongue in and out of his hole, leaving it slick with his saliva.

"Oh, Merlin, _Draco!_ " Harry had groaned.

That was when reality came crashing back into Harry's mind, when everything stopped and Colin pulled away from him. Part of Harry was grateful that he could now give up the pretense of enjoying himself, that he no longer had to endure how utterly dirty he felt for doing this with someone who wasn't Draco. Another part was embarrassed that his secret was finally out.

Colin looked at him with kind, sad eyes. "I knew that you were just using me, and I didn't mind because I wanted you any way I could have you. But actually watching you force yourself to be with me will kill me inside. I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't do this. You really need to figure your shit out with Malfoy."


	10. Remus Lupin

"I thought you were just shagging."

This was probably one of the most embarrassing conversations that Harry could ever imagine having, but he needed parental advice and there was really no true father figure in his life that he felt closer to than Remus. Yet, his face heated up at the thought of having to discuss his sex life with his honourary godfather.

"I thought we were, too, but now that it's over and he's with someone else, I realize what I lost. What I gave him was cheap and worthless, so it was easy for him to get over me. But he gave me everything he had, and I doubt I'll ever get anything better."

Remus was sympathetic. "Malfoy is in a relationship now. No matter how you feel about it, you gave up your chance to be with him. It's not fair for you to confuse him now and interfere with his chance at happiness. Maybe it's time you move on as well."

Harry sighed. "I get that, and I want to be fair to him; that's why I haven't told him how I feel. I tried to move on, but I felt like I was cheating on him. And I didn't even want to be with anyone else. It's ironic, isn't it? When I was with him, I had no problem shagging others whether or not I was interested just to prove that we weren't serious. Now that he's in a relationship with someone else, I can't even bring myself to consider being with another."

Remus looked sadly at his best mate's son. "It's going to take time, Harry. One day, you'll find someone who loves you as much as you love them."

Harry shook his head vehemently, his messy curls bobbing on his head. "No, it's always been him. I should have known since we were 11 that our lives will always be linked. I can't let him go completely until I've given us a real chance to be together. I'm not saying he's my be all and end all, not yet, but I can't seem to move on until we try."

"If you mean what you say, then you're going to have to be patient. He waited for you until he finally gave up and moved on. Now, it's your turn to wait for him. And, unfortunately, if he has found happiness, you owe it to him to let him pursue it, since you denied him for so long."


	11. Justin Finch-Fletchley

"I thought you were just shagging."

Harry had been leery about agreeing when he received the owl from Finch-Fletchley asking to meet. Why would Draco's boyfriend need to see him? Perhaps his starry-eyed mooning had become a little obvious, but he hadn't tried to approach Draco since the blond broke up with him, heeding Remus' advice to wait and give Draco a chance to find the happiness he denied him. Still, it killed him to see them together, holding hands while they walked to class, sharing an apple while they studied, wearing each other's jumpers; those privileges should have been his and he likely made his resentment widely felt. 

"Why is it that you shagged everything that could walk when you had him but, now that he's with me, you can't stop following him around like you're on Amortentia?"

"I was going to talk to him about making a real go of things, but you beat me to it," Harry replied. 

Finch-Fletchley snorted in response. "You never did appreciate what he was worth. I never understood why you wanted others when you had him. Now that he's mine, now that he's welcomed me deep inside his tight body, now that I've looked into his beautiful eyes as I made him cum, I think you're an even greater fool."

Harry clenched his fists in rage, images flashing through his mind of Finch-Fletchley on top of and inside Draco while the beautiful blond met every thrust with words of affection and encouragement. He knew he was being baited but he didn’t care. "I am well aware of how great Draco is. Just because we didn't have that kind of relationship doesn't mean I didn't care about him. I just didn't want more at the time. He understood and never resented that it was all I could give him."

"And it didn’t matter to you that he deserves so much more, did it? I used to despise you. I watched the way Draco would stare at you while you pulled other birds and blokes right in front of him. I wanted nothing more than to have the chance to be the lover he deserves."

He continued, "It took me weeks to work up the nerve to approach him at the ball. I chickened out of asking him to be my date, but when I saw how heartbroken he looked all alone when you showed up with Macmillan, it gave me the last push I needed."

"He may have been alright with what you had because of his feelings for you, but he deserves someone who is willing to give him everything. He doesn't just deserve to come first, he deserves to be the one and only. You were never willing to give him that; I am. So, back off; you've missed your chance."

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't once approached Draco since you two got together. If Draco is happy, I won't interfere," Harry's eyes narrowed in warning. "But if there's any chance at all that I can make him happier than you can, I'll be waiting."


	12. Millicent Bulstrode

"I thought you were just shagging."

At this moment, Harry wondered if Millicent Bulstrode had been sorted into the wrong house, since she resembled a fierce lioness defending and protecting her cub and had not a single serpentine quality about her. Well, unless it turns out her bite is venomous.

"You blow hot, you blow cold. You screw around when you have him, you won't leave him alone when you don't. What exactly are you trying to prove?"

Harry was intimidated and ashamed, but no less determined. "I _know_ I didn't treat him right. I _know_ I don't deserve another chance with him. But, _he_ deserves to know that he was more important to me than I ever let on."

The Slytherin scowled at him. "Following him around like a lovesick crup, causing tension in his current relationship, is _not_ way to do it!"

"It doesn't look like Finch-Fletchley treats him very well," Harry sneered, "He acts like Draco is some sort of trophy!"

Bulstrode shook her head. "Justin treats him like a king. He only acts up when _you_ are around, because he's so jealous of you that it makes him posture and strut around like an over-possessive Neanderthal. This is why you need to leave them alone! Draco deserves to be treated well by his boyfriend, and even when that boyfriend isn't you, you manage to ruin it!"

The Slytherin took a deep breath. "Look, I know you want to do right by Draco, but this is not the way. He's not yours anymore and you need to live with the consequences of your actions. Draco isn't stupid, he knows you regret letting him go. But, he's not ready to come back to you, and he may never be. That's _his_ choice and you shouldn't pressure him either way. If you really care about him, you'll let him make that choice on his own, without any pressure from you."

Millicent was surprised when Potter stopped to really consider her words. He took a long moment to consider the validity of what she was saying.

"I want to let him be happy," Harry insisted, seemingly confused, "I'm trying to be selfless about it. I know I missed my chance and I'm trying to give him space. But, I don't want him to think he was unwanted, because I definitely do want him. I just…I just want him to know I care."

The expression on Bulstrode's face softened, "He knows, Potter, he knows. Just leave him be now. If he wants you again, he'll come back to you. But, you have to let him go first."


	13. Seamus Finnigan

"I thought you were just shagging," Seamus snarled from the floor, cradling his jaw with one hand, "You certainly bragged about it enough in the common room."

Harry clenched his fists, ready to punch his dorm mate again. The rumour had spread through the Great Hall that Draco and Finch-Fletchley had amicably split and now both were back on the market. Harry was surprised by the news, having no idea why it happened and believing (fearing) since his conversation with Bulstrode that he would never get another chance to prove himself to his snarky Slytherin. When he heard about the breakup in the middle of lunch, the spoonful of soup heading towards his mouth ended up trickling down his Gryffindor tie.

After shoveling his food around his plate for a little while longer, Harry decided that what he needed most was some peace and quiet. For once, he needed to take some time to think about Draco first. What did this breakup mean? Was Draco hurting? Could he be there for his former lover, or would his presence be obtrusive? Did Draco blame him for the breakup? There was no question that he wanted his Slytherin back, but even more than that, he wanted to be there for him for once, to help him heal if that was what he needed. Harry had to figure out a way to convince his blond that he was finally ready to change in order to be everything that he deserved.

Once back in the safety of the Gryffindor common room, however, Seamus had immediately made rude and suggestive comments about winning the Slytherin for himself.

"Oi, I'd love to sink my cock into that fine arse. He's such a prat, but so pretty to look at. Hey, Dean, why don't you gag him with your cock while I pound him with mine? Then, we'll have the best of both worlds! He'd be stuffed too full of cocks to make a sound, but how gorgeous and filthy would he look with us plugging him on both ends?"

Before he knew it, Harry had slammed his fist into the Irishman's jaw. Part of Harry knew that everything his housemates were saying about Draco was on him; he was the one who devalued everything he and his erstwhile lover had and made all his friends think that it was just a meaningless shag. After all, he had even managed to convince himself that Draco meant less than nothing to him, contributing to all the lewd comments and stories in the past as teenage boys do when having a boasting fest. How was he to know how drastically the situation and his own feelings would change in just a few short months?

Without even realizing he had moved, Harry's temper had gotten the best of him and he found himself sitting on top of a prone Seamus on the floor, repeatedly pounding his fist into any part of his roommate within reach. The first blow to the jaw had sent such a shockwave through the common room that nobody had moved, allowing Harry to do as much damage as possible. Finally, after having managed to rain blow after rage-fueled blow onto the crude Irishman to the point where every area of exposed skin was black and blue, Harry was dragged off the mouthy prat.

Harry had never defended Draco to his housemates before, but he felt the need to now. He had lost his lover because he didn't realize in time how important he was to him; even if he was no longer his, Harry won't downplay his importance ever again.


	14. Theodore Nott

"I thought you were just shagging."

Harry was really tired of the number of times he has had to explain himself both to his own friends as well as to Draco's, but he supposed he had no one to blame but himself. It was his own fault that no one believed the beautiful blond meant anything to him, so it was on him to right this wrong. And, he figured, if he can't even convince their friends, how does he expect to convince the man in question?

This time, however, Harry was spared the explanation when the other boy kept talking.

"I mean, _I_ knew you were full of shit, but I figured you'd never get your head out of your arse and would eventually start infesting the world with a whole new breed of gingers. You're still a little late, but better late than never. So, what do you want from me?"

Theodore Nott watched the Gryffindor Golden Boy warily, looking for any signs of insincerity. The thought of the Boy Who Lived being anything less than absolutely honest and true would have had many in the Wizarding World balking, but the Slytherin knew better. Like Blaise, he had known Draco since they were all in nappies and all three were like brothers. It had killed him to watch Draco get his heart broken time and time again by the Saviour, who adamantly insisted that he was no better than anyone else but hypocritically treated his lover worse than a two-knut whore.

But now, the tables have turned, as said Saviour has turned to him for guidance on how to woo back his erstwhile lover, and Theo was going to make him work for it, not for himself or petty vengeance, but so that Draco could have the happiness he deserves.

"Yeah, Draco's available now, but what makes you think you're good enough for him?"

Potter hung his head in…could that be shame? Suddenly, he snapped his head back up, a look of determination in his eye. "You're absolutely right; I may still not be good enough for him. But, this time around, I'm willing to do everything I can to give him everything he should have had the first time around, to give him everything he should always have."

"And, why should I believe you? How do I know that this isn't all for show and that you won't be treating him like shit once you get your cock up his arse again?" Theo knew he was being crude, but he needed to get his point across, he needed Potter to see how much damage he had caused. He was gratified when Potter flinched at his choice of words.

"That's why I've come to you for help. If I'm lucky enough for Draco to take me back, I want to do it right this time around. I know the basics: not be a little shit, not cheat on him, treat him with respect, prioritize him before others. But, I don't want to just do the basics, I want to do more. You're his best friend, you would know better than anyone what else I could do."

Potter paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Besides, you're not just his best friend, you may as well be his brother. Considering the way I treated him, I deserve some sort of retaliation or punishment from over-protective brothers."

Theo quirked an eyebrow in interest but remained silent. Suddenly, quick as lightning, he slammed his fist so hard into Potter's nose that the Gryffindor flew several feet backwards and landed on his rear. Blood gushed all over his shirt and the floor, as pain burst through his face. Potter idly wondered how many bones Theo managed to break with that one punch.

The Slytherin loomed over him for a moment, fists still clenched, looking ready to strike once again. Instead, he spoke in a controlled voice. "Don't go to him until you've completely cleaned house. Make sure you go without any baggage. Drill it into the heads of your little lion cub friends that you are groveling to get Draco back, that you were wrong to treat him like a whore. Talk to the snakes, too; Draco lost a lot of respect from them by debasing himself to be with you. Stop them from talking trash and laughing at his expense. You ruined his reputation, one of the most important things to a Slytherin. Clean up your mess and then go to him _**on your knees**_ to beg for his forgiveness."


	15. Michael Corner

"I thought you were just shagging."

After meeting with Finch-Fletchley and Bulstrode but before the Hufflepuff had ended things with Draco, Harry had decided that he needed to give Draco a fair chance to find the happiness he had denied him, even if he found it without Harry. This meant that, no matter how much it hurt, he had to take himself out of the picture and allow Draco to grow closer to his boyfriend. With that in mind, Harry began to spend time with Michael Corner.

Of course, "spend time" for Harry had very little to do with dating. In fact, Harry had told Michael from the very beginning that their relationship was strictly platonic; he explained that he didn't want to make things difficult for Draco by constantly pining for him and would appreciate it if Michael would be his regular "plus one", someone Harry asked to accompany him on outings so he didn't end up being a third or fifth wheel among his coupled-off friends. He hadn't ever even snogged the other boy, much less shagged him.

Michael had readily agreed and Harry thought he had understood the nature of their relationship, knew that Harry didn't want anything even remotely beyond friendship, was aware that he was still hoping he'll one day have another chance with Draco, so he was completely stunned by how upset Michael became when Harry tried to explain to him that he was going to pursue Draco again.

"We were finally getting somewhere," Michael continued, looking confused, "You take me out with your friends, we spend time getting to know each other. I thought you just wanted us to take our time so that we had a stronger foundation to build things on. This is certainly more of a real relationship than you had with Malfoy. Why would you want to end things for him now?"

After the confrontation with Seamus, Harry decided that he needed to move as quickly as possible. Draco was so attractive, brilliant, and now, _available_. As Seamus so crudely demonstrated, Harry was not the only bloke at Hogwarts who would be interested in the blond, whether just for a casual shag or something more serious. Harry had almost lost him to Finch-Fletchley; he would not risk letting someone else sneak in and steal away another chance for him to be with the gorgeous prat again.

But first, he needed to end things with Michael. Even though Harry and Michael had never been anything beyond platonic, Draco deserved having Harry go to him completely unencumbered, ready to devote all of himself if the Slytherin would have him. This time, there would be no one else, not even a platonic "plus one"; he would be the boyfriend that Draco deserves and he would make sure that the whole world knows that the beautiful boy was his one and only. Michael, however, had other ideas.

"We're so good together, Harry! Stop living in the past and give our future a chance!"

Harry couldn't help but compare Michael to his Draco. Both boys wanted more from him than he was willing to give, but while he had been completely honest with his intentions with both, Harry knew he had been much more unfair to Draco. With Michael, his actions backed up his words; Harry told him from the very beginning that they would never be more than friends and he had never done anything that could be misconstrued. With Draco, although he told the blond that he didn't want a relationship, Harry shared an intimacy with him that could easily have led to deeper feelings. If that weren't the case, Harry would never have shagged so many others; he understood now that he only did it to maintain a distance from Draco and convince himself that the Slytherin meant nothing to him.

And, of course, their reactions were completely different. While Michael's delusions were spiralling him into hysteria, Draco had quietly and despondently moved on. Not once did he blame Harry; no matter how cruel the Gryffindor had been, no matter how many times he broke his heart, Draco accepted that Harry had told him he didn't want a relationship and never pushed for more. He was certainly never bitter and vindictive, even though he had much more right to be than the boy currently in front of him. Harry mentally kicked himself; it was clearer and clearer to him every day the treasure he had practically given away.

"We HAVE no future," Harry insisted, "I told you this from the very beginning and you said you understood. I was very clear that we are nothing more than friends. I've never even held your hand. Didn't that tell you something?"

"I thought you just wanted to take things slow while we got to know each other!"

"If I wanted to take things slow, I would have told you I wanted to take things slow. I wouldn't have said that I wanted you to accompany me _as a friend_ on outings because I don't want to cause problems for Draco by going alone but I also don't want to date anyone who isn't Draco!"

Michael's expression turned nasty. "You really think you stand a chance with Malfoy after the shit you pulled? You think he'll believe you actually want a relationship him? I'd be surprised if he even gives you the time of day. And, when you realize that Malfoy has moved on and won't take you back, don't bother to come crawling back to me."


	16. Rita Skeeter

_"I thought you were just shagging. Are you saying now that you weren't? Are you in love with a former Death Eater?"_

_Such a loaded question to kick off this interview with, is it not? But then, my dear readers, I am not here to provide a comfortable environment for my guests. No, this intrepid reporter is here to bring those little known facts to you that you all have the right to know!_

_It seemed like not so long ago when Harry Potter, then age 12, tricked the Goblet of Fire into spitting out his name so that he could compete in the Triwizard Tournament for more fame and glory, even though he was too young to participate. So, has he spent too much time in anonymity? Has the wizarding public stopped paying him enough attention? Why had he contacted me all of a sudden and requested this interview?_

_"I requested this interview to set the record straight," the Boy Who Lived replied, "Draco Malfoy is a wonderful person and, no matter the true nature of our previous relationship, he deserved much better than I treated him. Although this isn't all that I intend to do, I felt that I should start with a formal and public apology."_

_But then, if they were only shagging, for what would the Paragon of Light be apologizing? Particularly to the scion of the man who used to house You Know Who in his luxury manor?_

_The Hero of the Wizarding World narrowed his eyes at me in a clear threat. Honestly, dear readers, I feared a little for my safety! "Draco is not his father. He is an incredible person that I treated extremely unfairly. I disrespected him and took him for granted. It was the biggest mistake I ever made and I wish now more than anything that I could take it back."_

_Well, well, well! Isn't this a surprising turn of events? We had all heard the rumours floating out of Hogwarts. According to reliable sources within the castle walls, our Saviour had become quite the lothario, using his fame to break hearts for his own gratification. Among the string of erstwhile lovers left devastated in his wake were former Golden Trio member Hermione Granger and his own best mate's baby sister, Ginevra Weasley._

_And, of course, who could forget his most notorious illicit lover, Slytherin bad boy Draco Malfoy? According to our same source, the Triwizard Champion had tamed the aristocratic Pureblood, leaving the unspeakably handsome blond panting after him while he shagged others practically right in front of him! Such scandalous behaviour for a supposedly noble Gryffindor! (For more information on the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and other possible errors in sorting, see p3.)_

_So, what does all this mean? Why has our world's most famous baby, well known for how much he despises the press, contacted little ole me for his public apology? And, considering his entire harem of rumoured lovers, why has he chosen to only apologize to Draco Malfoy?_

_"Draco was almost the first wizard I met when I was introduced to the Wizarding World. From that moment on, he has always played a significant role in my life. Whether as my school rival or my lover, his relationship with me has never lacked for passion. There is no doubt in my mind that he played a pivotal role in making me who I am today, the good, the bad, and the ugly. That's not to say that I blame him for my numerous faults, but almost everything I have done in my life can be traced back to him in some way, shape or form."_

_"The thought of not having him in my life anymore absolutely terrifies me. I've faced Voldemort every year of my life since I entered Hogwarts and I'd never known fear like this. I can't imagine my world without that infuriating prat in it. It wasn't until he was no longer a part of my life that I realized how absolutely essential he was to me. I didn't treat him the way I should have, but by the time I realized it, it was too late. So, this is my way of letting him, and everyone else who reads your column, know that I finally realized what a great git I was and how much I regret the way I treated him."_

_My, my, such pretty words! But, are they sincere? Does our Casanova really mean what he says? My darling readers, can we take his apology at face value? Or, is the Epitome of Light after something else?_

_"Yes, it's true. I have an ulterior motive. **I want Draco Malfoy back**. This makes my apology no less sincere, but I am also trying to make amends with him in the hopes that he'll forgive me and give me another chance. If he doesn't, I wish him all the best and hope that he can find happiness with someone who can love him like he deserves to be loved. I also hope that he'll still be open to being a part of my life, even as a friend. But if he's willing to take me back, he'll make me the happiest person in the world."_


	17. Gregory Goyle

"I thought you were just shagging," Goyle muttered, his mouth stuffed full of treacle tart. The dessert was one of Harry's favourites, but from his new vantage point, he doubted he'd ever enjoy it the same way again. 

The Saviour was really tired of explaining his (non)relationship with his erstwhile lover to everyone, but that just made him realize further how badly he fucked up, since he now had to correct everyone's perception of his feelings and intentions for Draco. The Gryffindors were disbelieving at worst, but the Slytherins were protective and prone to nasty hexes, so Harry should perhaps be grateful he got so much practice in before he confronted the proverbial snake pit. 

"Look, I know that's what I insisted last time and it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Now that he's available again and I'm not being disrespectful of any relationship he's pursuing, I'm not going to deny how I feel anymore. Draco deserves to have everyone know that I fancy him like mad and would be proud to shout it from the rooftops if he'd agree to be mine again."

Goyle took a minute to swallow another enormous bite of treacle tart before he spoke, "Is that the reason you've been making your rounds in the Dungeons and did that interview with Rita Skeeter, declaring your undying _lurve_ for Draco to all and sundry? You talked to Theo, didn't you? He always had a flair for the dramatic."

Harry was momentarily distracted as Goyle stuffed another whole treacle tart into his mouth, wondering fleetingly if the bulky boy was actually defying the laws of space and physics. How much tart can he actually fit in there?

Harry shook his head slightly to focus once again on the conversation. "I owe him at least this much. Nott didn't give me the idea, but he did make me realize that I needed to set the record straight and do right by him before I approached him again. Last time, I lied to everyone, including myself, about how I truly felt. It wasn't fair to Draco and he deserved better. This time, whether or not he wants me, whether or not he's willing to take me back, I want everyone to know that my feelings for him are real and they aren't going to change whatever he chooses to do. He deserves to not have me hide him anymore. If he will have me, I'm in this good and deep."

"That all sounds real pretty, Potter. Why should we believe you?"

Harry held Goyle's gaze, willing him to see his earnestness. "Considering all the damage I did the first time, I really don't expect you to. But, I'm willing to wait however long it takes to prove myself to Draco and earn his trust again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Another treacle tart disappears down the hatch. Just how many has he had?

Either in response to Goyle or his own inner musings, Harry shrugged. "I'm not going to pressure Draco, I'm not going to manipulate him into taking me back. The interview let everyone know how I felt and now I'm making my rounds among his friends to assure you all that I'm going to do right by him from now on. I'm also giving you the opportunity to yell at me, humiliate me, hex me, or anything else you feel you need to do for the way I treated him last time. I'll only approach him once I've let you all have your say and you see that I'm all in this time."


	18. Nymphadora Tonks

"I thought you were just shagging."

Harry winced as Tonks dabbed at his split lip with a moist cloth. "This seems like a lot of effort for 'just shagging'."

Harry peered at her through the eye that wasn't swollen shut. "Why are you here? Isn't this beneath your pay grade?"

Tonks shrugged in response. "Aurors always investigate when a student is seriously injured in a physical altercation with a group of other students. The DMLE usually sends trainees, but Remus was worried about you, so I volunteered to come."

"No one was seriously injured…"

" **You** were seriously injured, you dolt!" Realizing that she had been shouting, Tonks took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "You had two cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, tentacles for arms, green skin, snakes for hair like Medusa, and your face looks like it's been painted by Picasso. You want to tell me again how no one was seriously injured?"

"It doesn't count when I allowed it to happen! Asked for it, even!"

"Harry," Tonks spoke gently, as if trying not to frighten a skittish animal, "Maybe it's time to move on. Have you thought about seeing other people?"

Harry rolled his one eye. "Of course, I have. But, I'm just not interested in anyone else. Why should I make myself date someone else when all I want is Draco? That's how I got into trouble in the first place!"

Draco. Beautiful, complicated, prickly, perfect Draco. No one else would do, so why should Harry even try with others?

"You can't just sit here waiting for him forever. That's putting too much pressure on him!"

Harry sighed. "Suffering the wrath of Draco's Slytherin brethren has nothing to do with winning him back. This is to make amends so that, if I'm lucky enough to have a second chance, we can start again with a clean slate. I refuse to go to him again until I've made up for all the hurt I caused the last time. And, if I don't get that second chance, I still owe him this. I won't beg him to take me back right now, I don't deserve him yet, not until I've earned the forgiveness of everyone who cares about him."

Even if he knew he had no chance with Draco again, Harry would still go through all of this. Whether this makes him a foolish Gryffindor or a sappy Hufflepuff, he didn't care. The point of this whole exercise was to show Draco that he knew he was wrong and deserved what he got.

"And, what happens when all your supporters start harassing him about not giving you a second chance while you gain sympathy with everyone for getting hexed six ways to Sunday on a regular basis? You don't think he'll be pressured into giving it another go?"

"I think you underestimate the amount of stupid I have to make up for. **Nobody** thinks I deserve him right now. And, I've made it abundantly clear in _The Prophet_ and to anyone who would listen that my apologies have nothing to do with my wish to rekindle a relationship with him. Yes, I'm waiting for him, but that's because I don't want anyone else and doesn't mean that he needs to give me the time of day. Even if he and everyone else forgive me for how I treated him before, he is under no obligation to take me back."

"So, why go through all this? Especially when you may get nothing out of it in the end?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Harry replied, "I hurt him, Tonks. He tried to give me something precious and I ended up destroying it just because I was afraid of what others would say. In order to save my own reputation, I hurt and humiliated him. Now, I'm just giving everyone who cares about him the chance to humiliate me in return."


	19. Blaise Zabini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in updating. I injured my hand and didn't have very good use of it for a little while, so typing was completely out of the question. But, I'm back, so updates should be regular once again.

"I thought you were just shagging," Zabini sneered. Merlin, he couldn't stand Gryffindors.

Harry rolled his eyes. It had been months since the altercation that brought Tonks to Hogwarts. During that time, he had endured hexes and jinxes from everyone at Hogwarts, including some first-years that he was sure didn't care at all about Draco and were simply using it as an excuse to hex the Boy-Who-Lived. Gradually and begrudgingly, the Slytherins (and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, with Cho Chang delivering a particularly nasty hex that left him with lobster claws for hands for weeks) had eased up, even treating Harry with civility and indifference. 

In the meantime, Harry had begun the painstaking process of repairing his relationship with Draco. It began with casual greetings and small talk but soon grew to include the odd lunch or afternoon tea. Study breaks were taken together when convenient and Harry occasionally tried to partner with Draco during shared classes, careful to not impose on Draco with more frequent encounters. However, their relationship remained platonic, since Harry didn't want to push. Draco continued to date other people while Harry remained single. While Draco was left in no doubt of Harry's wish to reconcile, he felt no pressure to do more than what he himself wanted and enjoyed the development of their friendship.

Considering all the time that had passed and the progress that had been made, Harry knew Zabini was clearly taking the mickey out of him with his comment.

"We were. Then, we weren't anymore. You know I've worked to make amends and I'm grateful that Draco and I are now good friends. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship and I definitely don't want to pressure him." 

"So, why are you here talking to me?"

"I've made no secret of the fact that I want more, but I don't want to cross any lines. I'm pants at reading people in general but even worse when it comes to Slytherin subtlety. If Draco is willing to try again, I don't want to miss my cue because I'm too dense to see it. If I'm missing something important, I'd really appreciate it if you would help me, or at least let me know."

"Why should I believe you? Why should _he_? It's not like you didn't have Gryffindors and Ravenclaws hanging all over you right after Draco dumped you. How would anyone know that you won't go back to your manwhore ways as soon as you have him back?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at being called a manwhore but he bit back his retort because of the niggling feeling inside that there was some truth to Zabini's reference.

"Last time, we understood that we weren't exclusive. When he wanted more and I wasn't ready, he was absolutely right to leave me. Now, I know I want more, and I want more with him. This time, if and when he's ready and willing, I want something completely different and I promise to treat him with the respect and dignity he deserves."

"And what makes you so ready now when you weren't back then?"

"You know what they say: You don't know what you've got until it's gone. I was actually going to ask Draco to be my boyfriend before the ball, but I still wasn’t completely sure and then Finch-Fletchley happened. We're friends now. Good friends even, if I may presume as much. I've gotten to know him as a person, just like he's gotten to know me. I like him for him, much more than just what we had between the sheets. Beyond that, no one else will ever share the history I have with Draco. I don't know if I'm ever going to get over him if we never give us a fair chance."

His declaration was met with silence, so Harry continued. 

"Look, I said I wouldn't pressure Draco and I meant it. If all he ever wants to offer me is the friendship we have now, I'd rather have that than nothing and won't try to change his mind. But, if he wants more and is waiting for me to court him properly, I don't want to miss my chance because I'm too busy trying to give him space. All I'm asking is that you give me a heads up if that happens."

Zabini's eyes narrowed as he considered Harry's words. "Fine, I'll help you. Justin broke up with him because he said Draco needed to sort out his baggage with you first so they can be together without you haunting them like a ghost. I want my best mate to be happy, whether it means he needs to deal with you before getting back with Justin or he ends up with you. _IF_ , and that's a really big _IF_ , Draco wants you back, I'll give you some sort of sign to let you know so you don't go acting like a daft bumbling moron again. But, if you break his heart, you'll find yourself without bollocks."


	20. Narcissa Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. In truth, I don't have a very good excuse. The fic had already been written before I began posting, but based on comments I received as I went along, eight extra chapters were added. Considering this is Chapter 20, that represents almost half the fic that was unplanned. After the last chapter, I realized I was almost done posting what I had planned, but there were so many comments and questions I didn't know how to tie up. It got to a point where I just didn't know how to continue the fic anymore. In the end (as in now), I decided to just continue posting the fic as I intended and leave it as is, because I really want to finish telling this story and continue telling other ones. My apologies once again to leave you all hanging and I hope that you'll still enjoy reading this!

"I thought you were just shagging."

Harry nearly choked on the tea he had been in the process of swallowing. He squirmed uncomfortably in his overly frilly chair at Madame Puddifoot's. Lady Narcissa Malfoy sure knew how to make a person feel wrong-footed.

Harry had been surprised when he received the owl inviting him to tea in Hogsmeade. He had wondered if this was one of the subtle Slytherin signs that he told Zabini he had been worried about missing. Why else would the mother of the boy he was arse over tit for want to meet with him? He had dressed to the nines and tamed his hair as much as he could before setting out to meet the elegant lady with no small amount of trepidation.

Lady Malfoy (and she can't **stop** being "Lady" Malfoy for Harry, now that she's asking him about _shagging_ ) smirked, reminding him forcibly of her mercurial but irresistible son. "Did you think I don't read the _Prophet_ , Mr. Potter?"

So, once again, Harry launched into his explanation of how he's hoping to redeem himself in his former rival's eyes in order to perhaps earn another chance with him.

"My son never asked for any of that," Lady Malfoy declared when Harry had reached the end of his narration of his abuses at the hands of Slytherin House. 

"No," Harry agreed, "I know he didn't. He also didn't participate in it. That was my attempt at redeeming myself. I had disrespected him, humiliated him; it seemed only fair that his peers got a chance to disrespect and humiliate me in turn. Immature, perhaps, but it's my grand symbolic gesture."

"And, what happens when your legions of fans turn on Draco because they blame him for your humiliation?"

"I've made it clear to everyone that this is on me, not him," Harry explained. "Draco has in no way condoned or participated in any of the payback the Slytherins have felt it necessary to dole out. If anything, he has asked them to stop; he insists that he knew what he was getting into and that I did nothing wrong. This may be true, but I know in my heart that I didn't value him as I should have. This is simply a reminder to me that his worth is no less than my own."

An elegant brow arched towards hairline, in a move so very reminiscent of the Lady's issue; Draco was so very much his mother's son. "And, exactly how is this accomplished by having yourself belittled and injured by others at every opportunity?"

Harry paused to try to think of a way to explain it properly. "Draco's Dark Mark," he began, "He absolutely hates it and is always filled with self-loathing at the mere sight of it. Yet, if you ask him, he would never have it removed. This is because it reminds him, not only of the horrible mistakes he has made, but how far he has come since then. It's kind of the same for me. I endure the ill-treatment because it reminds me that I have treated others poorly in the past and should never do so again."

Lady Malfoy nodded slowly but still did not seem entirely convinced. "Very well, I see your point, And yet, you still have not answered my question. What will you do when those who are fanatically loyal to you blame my son for any harm that befalls you? It is my understanding that there are those who are using this to hex you just for the sake of hexing you, not out of any loyalty to my Dragon. You need to stop this before it gets completely out of hand."

"I have made it abundantly clear to all and sundry that Draco is not to be held accountable and, should anything happen to him in retaliation, I shall hold the person responsible and repay their actions tenfold. I will not stand by and let anything happen to Draco; he has been hurt enough by my actions."

Lady Malfoy, in a completely unladylike manner, rolled her eyes. "You are such a child, believing that you can control circumstances as if you were the centre of the universe. But then again, I suppose you are indeed still an adolescent. Forget your own actions, you now risk hurting Draco through the actions of others. Cease this at once before someone other than you gets hurt. How much worse would it be If people start retaliating against Draco and you end up dividing the school once again into two different factions?"

Harry sat silently pondering the words of the elegant pureblood. She would understand better than most how lives can be ruined by violently differing opinions trapped under a single roof. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Draco further; he needed to treat Draco with the respect, admiration and affection he deserved, not cause him any more grief and heartbreak. The young man, looking more and more like the lost little boy who had first arrived in Madam Malkin's robe shop all those years ago, looked to the knowing witch for guidance.

"You've proven your point, to my son, to the world, and even to yourself. Perhaps it is time you move on to making overtures toward reconciling with Draco? This is a matter that concerns you and him, no one else."


	21. Draco Malfoy

"I thought we were just shagging," Draco commented, looking extremely confused. As promised, Zabini had locked him in the prefect's dormitory so that Harry could talk to him in private. As an added bonus and complete surprise, however, the Slytherin had left his best mate naked and tied to his bed, beautifully exposed and presented for Harry's pleasure. When he entered the room, the enterprising raven was hard pressed to turn down the blatant invitation; it took all his will power to not pounce on the pliant and willing blond.

Even now, Draco remained naked and tied up, squirming and writhing as he tried to break through his bonds, having no idea of the fantasies he was inspiring in the other man's mind. Images of the blond, thoroughly debauched and sated, drenched in sweat and cum, coursed through his brain. It was time they talked, but it had been too long since Harry had his hands on his lover and he'd be damned if he could keep his focus. 

"We were," Harry replied, imagining his fingers and lips trailing along soft, tantalizing flesh. Had that milky skin always looked this good? "I'd like to be more now."

"W-w-why?" Draco tried to think beyond the foggy haze of arousal he could see clouding his former lover's eyes. In his mind, Harry fantasized about his beautiful blond, naked and spread for his fully-clothed lover's ministrations. NO! He had to stay focused! He needed to prove to Draco that he was serious about their relationship, and that meant he couldn't be thinking of sex. How was he supposed to convince Draco that he meant for them to have more this time around if he took advantage and shagged him right away?

And yet, having Draco so submissive and responsive to his attentions, completely helpless and on display like some wonton sacrifice for his sole pleasure, was stirring a primal need within him. With what strength he had left, the Gryffindor refrained from using his dominant position to convince the prickly prat to take him back. 

"I wasn't ready, but I'm ready now," Harry replied. "I'm sorry you were ready before I was, but I promise to make sure I'm worth the wait."

Draco was still hesitant. "What about the others? Aren't you dating Corner? And I heard you were shagging that creepy little stalker of yours. You haven't exactly been idle."

Harry shook his head. "Believe it or not, nothing actually happened with any of them. Michael was just a friend and Colin wasn't…he wasn't you. There hasn’t been anyone else for a long time and there won't be any others. You'll be my boyfriend this time, not just a casual shag."

"But," Draco frowned, despite arching involuntarily into Harry's touch as the raven began to untie his bonds with shaking hands, "I thought you didn't want anyone to know about me. I thought you were worried about what everyone would say."

Was marching to his death in the Forbidden Forest this difficult? Certainly nothing could be more gut-wrenching than releasing the delectable Slytherin from his fully-exposed position and covering all that tempting flesh with a blanket.

"I know now that it's not worth it if it means I can't have you." Harry's whole body had begun to tremble from the strength it was taking to deny himself what was on offer. "I think it's always been you and I'd like the chance to find out for sure."

Draco was surprised that Harry was refusing to touch him more intimately, but also flattered that it looked like he was in physical pain to do so. "So, how do you want to do this?"

In truth, it was _Draco's_ idea to be tied up, naked and exposed, while waiting for Harry. _This_ was Draco's test. Draco hadn't needed the silly Gryffindor to apologize to the entire Snake Pit or get himself hexed six ways to Sunday. However, he had needed this. He needed Harry to prove that things would be different this time, that he wanted Draco for more than just shagging. What better way to test him than to offer himself, trussed up like a Yuletide Ham, on a sexual silver platter? Sure, Potter had ogled and took his sweet time covering him up, _but he hadn't touched him_. This, more than anything, proved to Draco that Harry meant it when he said he wanted a real relationship with him. 

Tentatively, Harry reached for the blond, wrapping him in his arms and making sure that they were completely separated by clothing and blankets. He would not disrespect him and use him for sex ever again. They were going to take it slow this time; he would re-earn Draco's admiration, trust, and finally his love. He would let everyone know how proud he was that Draco would even give him the time of day, taking all the time in the world to court him properly and win his heart. 

"Draco Malfoy, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on a date?"

_Finis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish, but I hope it was worth the wait. The next one will be a drabble once again, but I may throw in a series one-shot here and there. Hope you'll stick with me and read my other works!

**Author's Note:**

> I may miss one or two weeks, but it's my plan to post an update every Monday.


End file.
